My Dearest Best Friend, Can We Be Lovers Instead?
by Ignitious
Summary: [AU, One-shot] For the longest time, Marth has feelings for his best friend. Part of him wants to become lovers with them while the other feels that it'll ruin his friendship. His feelings get the best of him as he goes out to confess to them. Will his feelings be requited or unrequited?


**Hello guys! I am not dead! 8D**

**For those who follow The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell and The Bake off, I'm sorry I haven't updated those recently. Well I've gotten into a really bad depressive episode which wouldn't allow me to work on my story, seeing how it took my motivation then I went to a con. After that, I felt like taking a week off to relax my brain, seeing that I wouldn't want to fry it.**

**I'm all better now and out of that funk, and Chapter 22 for RRAFOML is half way done for those who follow it. I felt like writing a one shot to help me get my writing groove back on.**

**This one shot is influenced by Studio Killer's song "Jenny." Their album comes out next week, which I'm very excited for. I recommend checking out the song on youtube, knowing that it's very catchy.**

**It's also influenced by the fact that recently, I discovered I have an interesting fanbase on a website who ship this pairing and knowing me, I'm not really picky with pairings so I decided to test it out. I won't reveal who this pairing is, as I want you to read it hehe.**

**Anyways, here we go! Note that I don't own any SSB or other Nintendo characters. Also none of the foreign characters are OC, all Nintendo!**

**EDIT: Seeing how I wrote this at 2am, I noticed there was some slight errors, so I went in and cleaned them up. Sorry about that!**

* * *

A small breeze passed by, causing the branches nearby the window to dance. Marth sat at his desk in the dorm roo, as he happened to fixated on his own thoughts. He'd slowly work on his homework throughout his frequent daydreams. As the bluenet finished, he closed his textbook, organizing his desk in a neatly fashion before getting up. His eyes trailed through the dorm room for a moment as an object caught his interest. Looking to see what it was, the young prince approached the area near his roommate's desk and grabbed the foreign object that was on the floor.

It turned out to be a black t-shirt. Observing it closely, a small smile formed on his face as Marth placed it on his chest, clutching tightly onto the shirt and even sniffing it. The thought of his crush occurred to him, as he admired everything about them. From their unique personality to their scent, the bluenet really wanted to ask them out however, this person happened to be his best friend.

The young teen sighed, plopping himself on his bed. He knew having a crush on a best friend was one of the hardest things to do, especially since asking them out can either make or break a friendship. As he began to gently shut his eyes, the abrupt sound of the door opening quickly caused him to jump. Glancing to see who the intruder was, he slowly let his guard down as it only turned out to be his roommate.

Ike looked at Marth and noticed his friend holding a shirt to his chest. The indigo haired boy gave a puzzled look before tossing his book bag on the bed. Turning on the fan, he decided to relax a bit

as he sat on his own bed.

"Hey Marth, who's shirt is that?" asked the taller male.

"Um, it's Henry's," he responded in a meek voice.

Ike tilted his head, thinking about how Henry's shirt got in their bedroom. Looking at his roommate, he decided to further question the other bluenet.

"How did it get in here? Did he sleepover in the dorm sometime or?"

"Well actually…"

Marth's face tinted red, his head swiftly turning away from Ike's. He began to fiddle around with his fingers, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Actually about that shirt…. I um… I stole it from his dorm."

He refused to look at the mercenary's eyes, fearing that Ike would judge him for his petty actions. Ike stood silent for a minute, looking around. He noticed more of the other boy's belonging's on Marth's desk. Assuming that those were stolen too, the other male started getting concerned. Thinking back on it, he noticed his friend's behavior has been growing stranger each day.

"I see."

The mercenary began pondering for the right words, keeping Marth's shy nature in mind. Ike was known for being blunt, even to the point where it can easily hurt someone's feelings. Not wanting to hurt Marth's, he finally thought of how to respond.

Nodding, he added "Shouldn't you give his stuff back to him? He's going to notice it's missing sooner or later. Besides, it's not like you really need it now."

"Yeah, but it's nothing he'll notice. I only took small things from him anyways, nothing big," replied the azure haired boy.

Raising his brow, Ike noticed Marth blushing again. Starting to catch onto the message, it was better to get straight to the point than to fluff up his answers.

"Hmm, Marth I have something to ask you. I know we've been friends for about six years know, but I've noticed something about you. Recalling every girl that's ever asked you out, which ranges from Peach, Rosalina, Ribbon to even Lyndis, you've rejected them on the spot. Heck, you're one of the most popular guys at Smash Academy and yet, you've never gone on a date. Why is that? Is there perhaps someone you've been chasing after?"

Marth looked at his friend, staying silent. Knowing that he couldn't get out of it, the prince had to come clean. He knew he could trust Ike if he told him, seeing how they both sparred with each other during their free time at school.

Nodding, the blue haired prince answered "Yes. This may sound silly, but for the longest time I've been in love with my best friend. "Clutching his fists, he looked away from Ike, staring out the window near him.

"I may not look like it, but I get jealous very easily. Every time he gets a new girlfriend, I cannot help but depise them. Even if his love for them won't last long depending on what direction their relationship is going, I still feel a burning hatred for those girls. I know that's extremely pathetic of me to do, but I can't help it, even if the girl is nice," added the prince.

Ike nodded, listening to every word that came from his mouth. "I've should of seen it from the start. You really love Henry, don't you?"

Nodding, the prince broke down. He clutched onto the boy's shirt, moving it close to his face.

"For the longest time, I loved Henry. I hate the fact that asking him out risks our friendship, even if I desire to ruin it. I just want him to finally be free from those wretched women, to finally notice me!"

Choking back tears, Marth used Henry's shirt to wipe his face. "I just want us to become lovers."

Looking towards Ike, he heavily sighed. "But sadly, I will never get that chance. He's been going out with Zelda longer than he ever has with the other women!" Breaking down again, Marth cried into the shirt.

Ike got up from his bed, patting his friend on the back to calm him down. Remembering that he was going to meet the others at the arcade, he decided to invite Marth along. After all, it'll help the prince get his mind off his unrequited love.

"Say Marth, how would you like to go with Roy, Pit, Link and I to the arcade? You can watch Pit fail at Puzzle Bobble again."

"Sure."

* * *

At the arcade, the four boys surrounded Pit who was fixated on his game of Puzzle Bobble. Peach tagged along as well, seeming interested in challenging Pit to see who can get farther in the game.

The angel groaned as he lost at level three, receiving chuckles from both Link and Roy.

"Wow Pit, I think you really should give up at Puzzle Bobble and move on," suggested the red head. "I honestly don't want to see you lose all your tokens just playing one game. Besides, how about we play air hockey together or something?"

Frowning, the brunet refused. He really was fixated on getting a high score in this game, as if he made it his goal to beat Fox, who currently had the highest score in Puzzle Bobble.

Shrugging, Link offered to join Roy as the two made their way towards the air hockey table. Meanwhile, Peach pushed Pit to the side.

"Move it! Let me show you how a real pro plays this game!" exclaimed the blonde. Ike laughed, before heading off to play a shooting game.

Marth stared off into space as his thoughts began trailing off. Once again, he happened to be engrossed by the thought of Henry. Recalling his memories, he knew the boy since they were in kindergarten. The other children stood far away from him, finding him to be quite strange. Being curious, Marth remembers approaching him seeing how the other children avoided the other boy like the plague. From that day, they were always side by side one another, inseparable even. Getting deeper in his own thoughts, the prince recalled that he got jealous even when his friends tried to get close to Henry. He felt selfish for having such feelings, but he always felt that what he had with the other boy was special.

* * *

Shaking his head, he looked around to see his friends invested in games. Marth made his way out of the arcade, sighing as he began feeling warm. His heart started pounding as if his subconscious was fantasizing about his crush.

The azure haired boy began walking around, admiring the town scenery until he spot a familiar face from afar.

A silver haired boy happened to be standing by himself near the fountain. He seemed to be in his own thoughts, before getting amused at the fact people threw coins in it to make wishes.

Seeing this, Marth wondered what Henry was doing by himself. He recalled earlier about hearing Zelda blab on about their date this evening, but he began to get angry. What if she stood him up, or worse, was cheating on him.

He couldn't take it any longer as curiosity got the best of him. Marth hastily made his way towards the fountain, yelling the silveret's name to get his attention.

"Henry!"

The other boy turned around, bearing that grin he always had plastered on his face. He waved, wondering what his best friend could want.

"Hey-o Marth! Sup?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I was just at the arcade a moment ago with Ike and the others but I ended up getting bored, so I decided to take a walk. Say, where's Zelda?"

"Oh about that, funny story! I broke up with her today, nya ha!"

Feeling relived, Marth asked him what happened.

"You know same old. I just didn't feel anything anymore. Heck, you should know this by now!"

"Y-yeah."

Marth's face turned bright red as he felt his heart was going to jump out at any moment. Henry noticed his friend's gesture as he beamed.

"Hey Marth, you're redder than a tomato. Don't go exploding on me now, I wouldn't want to be covered in your blood," he exclaimed.

"Well I… I can't take it any longer!"

Grabbing his hand, Marth pulled the silveret and placed his lips on his, kissing Henry passionately. As he finished, Henry couldn't help but blink, revealing his rarely seen light bluish-purple eyes.

"Marth.. I… what are you trying to tell me…"

"Henry, I've always loved you! I never had the courage to tell you until now because I was afraid how you'd react, afraid that you'd hate me. Go ahead, reject me…"

Sighing, he placed his hand on the bluenet's shoulder. "Marth… I didn't know you felt this way about me… to be honest, I'm starting to see why my relationships never last long."

"W-what do you mean?!" Marth asked, being very puzzled.

"Well, let's just say that I never really felt true attraction towards them. Like, I felt like I said yes because I didn't want to be rude. In fact, I been hiding something from you."

"And that is?"

Henry leaned over, kissing Marth on the lips.

"I love you Marth. I've always had for the longest time."

Marth was surprised to hear this. He felt like crying tears of joy, seeing how they both returned the same feelings. The two moved their hands towards one another before walking off.

Ike went outside to look for Marth, just to see him holding hands with Henry from far away. The taller male couldn't help but smile, being glad that Marth actually got what he wanted.

* * *

**And we get a happy ending after all. Looking back, the Marth x Henry is pretty weird at first but it's actually cute seeing how my own story got me to think about this.**

**If I end up getting you to ship this or have a soft spot for this pairing, do not blame me/gets hit by pie**

**Feel free to make your own spin off this or a sequeal if you really like it, I give you guys permission!**

**Anyways, not really a story question seeing how this is only a one shot but I've always wanted to as this so here it goes. You don't have to answer as this is optional.**

**1. Do you like it when people use Original Characters, characters from Nintendo franchises, other videogame characters, or a combination of one of these two options?**

**For me honestly, I prefer using Nintendo characters seeing how they already have a nice cast you can select from. I really see no need for OCs much in SSB fics really, seeing how there's a bunch of other Nintendo characters from the games the Brawlers come from themselves. If I were to like a combo, which I do, I'll like it being characters from both other videogame franchises mixed with other Nintendo franchises. That's just my opinion so you don't have to agree with it.**

**Anyways, except Chapter 22 of TRAFOML to come out very soon! Perhaps on Sunday(or even earlier) if I get myself to finish the chapter!**


End file.
